


Not so Scary

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: It was when a person was in their fifteenth year of life that it would appear, the red string around their smallest finger, tying them to the other half of their soul, that they might find them, and be whole.





	Not so Scary

The library was quiet and soothing. Neville’s ribs still ached from that hex Malfoy had got him with right after Charms, although the memory of the ones Harry and Seamus had used in retaliation made the pain easier to bear. That, and the fact none of the other Slytherins had even seemed all that impressed. 

It was their fifth year, and they were all turning, or had already turned fifteen. Attention was pulled between Umbridge, and everything that was wrong with school that year, and the red strings appearing on little fingers, visible only to the two people they bound together.

It was hard to focus on studying when he constantly wondered when his might appear. It had already been several months since his birthday, and he was starting to suspect that, like his magic, he would manifest late. Perhaps not at all.

Frowning, he pushed those thoughts aside. He and Harry had talked about it a few nights ago. But Harry had a lot more to worry about than he did. And the Potions essay Neville was trying to write was far more pressing. He didn’t want to give Snape another chance to humiliate him in class. Even the slightest imagining of such a thing made his stomach clench, and his hands shake.

Pushing back from the table, he went back to the potions section. Maybe if he just read another passage about their topic he might claw his way a little closer to understanding it. If he could prevent himself from getting distracted by the ingredients, and their herbology, rather than potions properties, at least.

It was as he was reaching up to pull down a promising book that he saw it.

A red circle of string around his little finger. Shimmering slightly, and now that he saw it, he felt it, almost warm, and soft against his skin.

His breath caught in his throat, and he drew his hand closer to his face to look at it. With his other hand, trembling slightly, he brushed the loop around his finger. It was barely tangible, just the softest, weakest feeling of something soft and warm against his skin.

Swallowing heavily, his heart racing, he touched the part of the string leading away to his left. It was almost taut, rather than loose. 

That meant his soulmate was close.

There was a rushing sound in his ears, as he very gently tugged the string, and followed it with his gaze.

Far closer than he would have thought, he saw the other end of his string. The hammering of his heart increased. Theodore Nott had turned his head to look at his hand. He was mostly side-on to Neville, and he could see the look of confusion, then surprise, followed by anticipation, and then nervousness, as he noticed the string that had only just appeared to them.

Turning, he followed the string with his gaze, until he found Neville. 

Neville’s heart seemed to be in his throat, trying to choke him.  The look of shock on Nott’s face made his stomach twist. It reminded him that he too should be shocked. Heartbroken even. 

It was a Slytherin.

His soulmate belonged to the house of those that had tormented him for years.

Only…Nott had never really joined in. Not since first year, not since he’d seemed to become disinterested in Malfoy, and his bullying.

And…he didn’t look angry, or disappointed. He looked…guarded, curious. He stood from his chair, and turned to face Neville fully. He reached with his other hand, and gave the string a little tug himself. 

It was the strangest sensation; a slight, warm pull. Neville felt it more in his chest than around his finger.

Hands shaking, heart hammering, Neville swallowed, and tried to call on the bravery he must have, to have been placed in Gryffindor.

Nott’s expression cleared as Neville moved closer to him. More curious than guarded. Almost…hopeful.

When they were standing right in front of each other, Nott reached out, and brushed Neville’s little finger. Softly, gently. It made Neville shiver, and he returned the gesture.

“I’m sorry…Neville,” Nott said softly. “Can we start again? Can…can you give me a chance?”

Neville shivered again. A Slytherin. Even if he had never really joined in, he had stood by and watched the others bully Neville. But still. They were joined by the red string. That alone was reason enough to give him a chance. Just in case. Just in case Nott really was the one who could make him the most happy.

“Alright, Nott,” he said, before swallowing heavily, wondering if he was making a horrible mistake.

Nott touched the string around his finger again, and a soothing warmth rose in his chest. Shivering, he returned the gesture, and Nott smiled. He didn’t look so scary when he smiled like that. Soft, hopeful. Maybe even happy.

Like he wasn’t at all disappointed that his string had led him to Neville.

Neville swallowed. His fears were fading under the gentle way Nott touched the string that joined them, and the way he looked at him. Hopeful, and on his way to happy.

With Nott reacting this way, he wasn’t so disappointed himself.  

It wasn’t so hard to look at him now, and start to feel hopeful too.

It didn’t seem so scary, putting his fate in the red string that joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick, cute, and lighthearted I wrote a while ago and sort of forgot about lol


End file.
